minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Place You Look
"The Last Place You Look" is the third episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. It was released on November 24th, 2015. It is narrated by Billy West. Synopsis For the plot, click here. In pursuit of answers, all our heroes found in Soren's armoury was deceit and treachory. Locked in a dark chamber deep in Soren's mountain, as the Order of the Stone rides towards certain doom, our heroes must ask themselves... would they find a way out of this dark tomb...? Is there any way to cure Petra's/Gabriel's wither sickness? Would they find a way to defeat the Wither Storm? Or would they remain trapped as it continues its ravenous ramage across the entire world? Only time will tell... In-Game Decisions Did you save the amulet or your friends? * 60.1% chose to save their friends. * 39.9% chose to go after the amulet in the Grinder. Did you follow Lukas through The End or lead the way? * 68.5% followed Lukas through the End. * 31.5% led your friends through the End. Did you high-five Reuben? * 64.4% didn't high-five Reuben. * 35.6% high-fived Reuben. Did you keep Petra/Gabriel's secret? * 75.4% revealed the secret. * 24.6% kept the secret. Did you choose Ellegaard's armor or Magnus' armor? * 50.1% chose Ellegaard's armor. * 49.9% chose Magnus' armor. Telltale Site Choices These choices may only be accessed if you linked your Telltale account with Minecraft: Story Mode. They appear on the Telltale site. What did you yell after Ivor when he run away? * 32.2% of players told him to come back and fight. * 31% of players told him he wouldn't get away with this. * 36.8% of players told him he pay for this. Did you drop the Amulet or jump down into the dug hole? * 87.9% of players jumped down alone. * 12.1% of players dropped the Amulet. Did you listen to all of Soren's records? * 99.4% of players listened to every record. * 0.6% of players didn`t listen to every record. Did you become friends with Soren? * 91.9% of players agreed to be Soren’s friend. * 8.1% of players don`t agreed to be Soren`s friend. Did you save all the survivors? * 87.4% of players saved all the survivors. * 12.6% of players didn`t save all the survivors. Characters *Jesse *Reuben *Olivia *Axel *Lukas *Soren the Architect *Gabriel the Warrior *Petra *Wither Storm *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Determinantly death) *Magnus the Rogue (Determinantly death) *Unnamed Wither Storm Survivors *Ivor (Cameo) *Hostile Mobs Achievements 1. Back to the Grind - Complete Chapter 1 2. A World of Pure Imagination - Complete Chapter 2 3. Pretender Man - Complete Chapter 3 4. When a Plan Comes Together - Complete Chapter 4 5. Blockbuster - Complete Chapter 5 6. Out With a Bang - Complete Chapter 6 7. That's Some Pig - Chew the Fat with Reuben Deaths * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Determinant) * Magnus the Rogue (Determinant) * Numerous Hostile Mobs * The Wither Storm (Temporarily) Trivia *In the end of the episode, when Jesse is grabbed by the Command Block, if the player continuously taps the required button, lets the bar go down for a second, and tap again, the screen will eventually go to focus on the command block instead of Jesse. It will not move on until the player stops pressing the button entirely, or they complete the requested task. *The intro music for this episode is used once again in Episode 7, when Jesse uses a potion to wipe out PAMA's chipped forces. During the entire segment, the player can hear the music in the background. *This episode marks the first appearance of a Village. *DanTDM accidentally uploaded the episode early to YouTube. He took it down once he noticed his mistake. However, impostors started popping up and reuploading them, meaning you could have watched most of the episode early. *A running gag throughout this episode is Axel landing on Lukas, happening a total of 4 times. Also, Jesse lands on Lukas once. *While Jesse is looking for Soren in his lab if you climb the ladder and look out the window you can see Soren in an enderman costume. *This episode marks the first time Jesse has been knocked unconscious, first with Soren hitting him/her outside with the enderman, second after the Formidi-bomb explodes. Goofs/Glitches * There is a glitch on the Previously On segment if you went to get Ellegaard where the top of the Wither Storm is not shown. * A glitch can occur in the beginning if you saved Petra where she looks fine and the purple mark on her arm isn't visible. This happens until The End. * Another glitch can occur when you choose between Magnus and Ellegaard's armor that causes Male Jesse's appearance to look like Female Jesse's. * In some occasions if you save Petra she will sound like Gabriel. * After Soren hits Jesse after he puts blocks in the right place as the blueprint says, there's a glitch that when Jesse appears after that, he appears to have the top of his head black and so are his sides. Gallery MCSM Episode 3 Previously On Glitch.png|Glitch where the top of the Wither Storm is not shown TLPYL Glitch.png|Glitch where Male Jesse looks like a female TLPYL End Portal.jpg Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season Pass Category:Season 1